Nightscale Xavier Dunick
Original= Appearance Nightscale is a NightWing and SandWing, who takes after his father rather than his mother, unlike most hybrids. He has the starscales under his wings, but he has so few it doesn't help with his camouflage. Nightscale has a barbed tail like a sandwing, though it has no venom. He blends into shadows very well, giving him an advantage of camoflauge like other Nightwings. The scales on his neck have a hint of purple and blue, a detail that is admired by an observant dragoness. He is loyal, but can be a bit reckless, and sometimes forgets that things have consequences. He also has bright blue eyes. His underbelly is a mix of dark blue and dark purple. He has a small pale yellow scale under his eye that some mistake for a teardrop scale. Abilities He doesn't like to use his powers very often, and collapses when being pressured to using them, but if he needs to, he will use his powers. The only power he uses often is the turning into a shadow. He likes to make friends and tries to protect others. Nightscale can breathe a strong blast of fire, which typically is a darker shade of purple, almost black. It is thought that this is one of his few animus enchantments, but due to his tendency to freak out at the word "enchantment", no one can be sure. There is a rumour that he enchanted himself to have black scales, even though he's a hybrid. He has a set of armour that heals him when he puts it on, but it is very heavy, and hard to move in. The armour is slightly purple, and covers his entire body aside from his eyes and the white scales next to his eyes. He has a small storage unit that he stores something special in. He wishes badly to be a seer, but even though he was born under a full moon, his Sandwing blood creates a problem with the power, giving him more splitting headaches than visions. He can also turn into a shadow, but it gives him exhaustion when he uses it, causing him to need to rest. He is immune to his own fire, but the fire of other dragons damages him more than it would the average dragon. He also is the holder of an odd blue circuit board with a button on it, and pressing the button summons Beta, a circuit dragon with his own amazing power. Background From the moment he hatched in the Kingdom of Sand, Nightscale wanted to explore. When he was one, he climbed out of the hatchery to explore the kingdom around him. That's where things went wrong. Being a dragonet, Nightscale didn't understand that outside was dangerous. Nor did he understand just how big the desert was. He flew for a while, until he reached the mountains, where he lived for a while, teaching himself to hunt, which he still can't, he can only fish. He almost starved to death, and without anyone to teach him how to fly, he didn't learn until he was three. When he was four, he made his way to the rainforest, and lived in paradise. Or, that's what the rainforest felt like compared to the mountains. It was in the rainforest that he learned he was an animus, commanding a mango to fly down into his talons. Shocked, but also scared for his soul, Nightscale decided that he would not enchant anything else. And while he kept that promise to himself, it was broken the day he traveled to Possibility. It was there that he met Moonclaw, and that day that he created his healing armor. He is currently living in a thrown-together house at the edge of a rainforest clearing. Weaknesses Nightscale hates being pressured to use his animus powers, by anyone, even his family or closest friends. He often freaks out at the word "enchant", leading a few to believe he has either had an experience with enchantments, or is scared of going mad. He hates being left alone, and feels as if he needs to be with a friend at all times. And though his armour heals him, if you straight up kill him, or cause major damage, then it will not revive him. His eyes are extremely easy to spot in shadow form, making it harder for him to sneak around like that. The way he is viewed is an important factor. Being a hybrid brought him a poor social status, and he often attempts to prove that he is important, even in events where his presence makes the situation work. Despite this, his pride in his abilities is rather large, and he will defend it at all costs, even if it is a losing battle he continues to fight. If you crack his armour, not only will it stop working, but he'll get hurt easier than a normal dragon. But if he takes it off, he's like a normal dragon. |-|Updated= Appearance Nightscale is... A very odd dragon, for many reasons. For one, his eyes are a very different colour. his pupil is a dark shade of blue, and the rest of his eye is a light sky-blue, but here's the strangest part: His eyes give off a glow. Another odd thing: despite being a Sand and Night hybrid, his scales are pitch black, though he doesn't have starscales, so he can't blend into the night sky, though he can blend in with shadows as long as his eyes are closed. He has a SandWing tail barb, but it is without any venom in it. Nightscale is a very large dragon, just slightly bigger than Morrowseer. He has the head and horns of a NightWing, and the back spine of a SandWing. Though most of his scales are black, you can see blue tints on his neck if you look hard enough. Personality Nightscale is reckless, kind and overall a bit of a goof. He's one of the kindest dragons in Possibility, and makes friends incredibly easily. Nightscale would do anything for his friends, even if that means getting himself badly hurt, which can be a good or bad thing. Though he is usually kind, Nightscale is very emotional and can snap easily, especially if you mention his parents. Nightscale will also freak out if you say the word "Enchant" or if you ask him to use his animus magic. Nightscale is one of the only dragons in Pyrrhia with a last name, which is Xavier Dunick. (Zay-vee-er Dune-ick) Powers and Flaws Nightscale has a very strange power, he can turn into what looks like a 3-dimensional shadow. When he is in this "Shadow" form, he can move through objects and objects will move through him, though this is a very powerful skill, he very rarely remembers to use it when he needs to. He has black and purple firebreath, though it isn't quite as strong as the average NightWing's. He is an animus, though he never uses his powers, and freaks out if he is asked to use them. Nightscale has a set of pale purple armour that he never takes off. This armour has the ability to heal him unless cracked, in which case he'll die twice as easily as a normal dragon. Since Nightscale very literally never takes this armour off, it never really heals him, unless he gets electrocuted. This armour does not cover his SandWing tail barb so if it gets chopped off, the armour won't heal that. Nightscale was born under a triple full moon, though since he is half SandWing he doesn't have seer powers, but he has close to it. Nightscale will occasionally have visions of the future, though they are always incredibly blurry, and afterwards he always gets a headache that feels like he's been hit in the head by a lightning bolt. Nightscale does have a good reason not to use his animus powers: Whenever he does, the enchantment goes seriously wrong. Background Nightscale's story is... Quite sad. He hatched in the Kingdom Of Sand, and made many friends with the dragonets around him. Though he constantly got out of the nursery to explore the palace, so he became very well known amongst the tribe, and was a close friend to Queen Thorn. When he was one a tribeless dragon named Jotha appeared, and killed Nightscale's parents. At that point Nightscale decided to leave, and ran away from the kingdom. He then lived in a forest next to Possibility for the next five years, which is when he ran into the angry but kind Snowleaf, who basically saved him from death. He's been living in Possibility ever since. He never properly learned how to hunt, and still can't so he can only fish. |-|Canon= Appearance Nightscale is a mostly average sized dragon. She has a long body, with a tail twice that length. Her scales are a midnight black, with some extremely dark blue on her neck you can only see if you’re observant enough. Her pupils are a dark navy blue, with the rest of her eye being a bright sky blue. On top of that, her eyes glow a little. Like stated before, her tail is extremely long, two times her body length, with a venomless SandWing tail barb on the end of it. Her wings are shaped a bit abnormally, more butterfly like but with spiked tips, like shown Here/Here, but the connection between the wing and her body stretches down her sides more, like a NightWing. Her wings are also completely black, with bright purple tentacle patterns on them. Each one starts at the base of her wing, where it connects to her body, and going up about ¾ of the way to the top of the wing. Each wing has two of these. On her chest she has a sky blue coloured swirl symbol, shaped exactly like This/This. Down her sides she also has some swirls, coloured bright magenta and shaped like This/This. She has the SandWing crest going down the back of her neck, back and tail, which is also black. She has the head and horns of a NightWing, except her head and face is a bit slimmer. Personality Nightscale is curious, adventure obsessed, and incredibly loving. She would do anything to protect her friends, though she sometimes gets distracted by her mission. She loves exploring, adventuring and mapping out areas, and is very indulged in her work. Though she is a very hard worker, she still very much enjoys goofing off with her friends. She actually gets very giggly and playful when she’s happy, often pouncing on her friends and tickling them or something of the sorts. The dragons in Possibility love having her around, and everybody is always happy to see her. However, she is quite emotional, especially when it comes to her parents and her backstory. And, when she hears the word “enchant” or anything or one of its variants, she snaps and has a mental breakdown, along with snapping when she’s asked to use her animus magic. She often gets herself hurt trying to protect her friends. She is also able to think on her feet, allowing her to think of well thought out solutions in no time at all. So, overall. Nightscale is an adventure obsessed hard worker, who is a total lovable goofball when she isn’t working. Background and Powers Nightscale hatched near the Kingdom of Sand, but that’s not where she originates from. Her parents actually found her egg, in the middle of an oasis, next to the water, in a nest made of black leaves. They checked in with the egg every day for three months, worried because there was never anyone around. They would even sit down and talk to it. After those three months, when they came back they just heard the cries of a hatchling. They landed at the oasis, and found the tiny hatchling, crying. The two dragons took her to the SandWing palace. Here, hey adopted the dragonet. Unfortunately, the identity and location of her real parents is unknown. Along with what species they are. She’s ⅓ SandWing, ⅓ NightWing and ⅓ something else, but nobody knows what that something else is. Once she started growing up in the Kingdom of Sand, she got a passion for exploring. She tumbled out of the nursery before she could even walk properly. She even attempted flying, jumping off of things. Luckily someone always rushed in to catch her. Since she always was wandering the halls of the palace and kingdom, she got quite well known throughout the tribe. She even ended up making friends with Queen Thorn. When she was three months, she found out she was an animus because she instructed a mango to come to her. But there was a huge catch, every spell she cast would go horrendously wrong. She once instructed a piece of sandstone to fly three feet forwards, and it ended up flying all over the place, and even hit someone. At that point she swore never to use her magic, promising herself and the kingdom she would never cast another spell. Only two months later, when she was exploring outside (Despite being told not to multiple times), she found a small cavern in the ground. When she went in, a particularly large rock came loose and was about to land on her head. Someone had tried to assassinate her. This is when she discovered her second power: she could turn into what looks like a 3-dimensional shadow, making her impervious to anything and everything, and granted her the ability to move through objects, and objects would go through her. The only catch, she couldn’t attack in any way shape or form when like this. Of course, she went around telling everyone, and even showed them. The tribe knew they had a dragoness who was out of their realm of abilities. Only another three months later, when she was eight months old, a small groups of dragon with hoods attacked the kingdom. This is when she found out about her last power. She could summon a swirl like pattern in her talon, and throw it at high speeds. The catch however, was that while one of these was in existence, she would be incredibly vulnerable. Her movement would be slowed, her senses would weaken, and her scales would become weak, so killing her would be easy. During that same attack, she was forced to use her animus magic, and ended up killing twenty SandWings instead of the attackers. She had tried to cast a spell to make an artificial dragon to kill the hooded dragons, and then die once they were dead. This however did not go well. The dragon ended up attacking everybody, and was indestructible. So another SandWing animus was forced to put a spell on this dragon, putting it to sleep paralyzing it, and freezing it. They then buried it. After this, Whenever Nightscale heard the word “enchant” or a variation of it, she would freak out, her head getting flooded with memories. After this, she wanted to more know about her origins. What kind of dragon would have abilities like this? She wanted badly to know, but didn’t want to leave her protective parents. They were protective of her because of where she came from. Her egg had been in the middle of nowhere, and she had been crying when she hatched, so they did their best to keep an eye on her. When she was ten months old, they taught her how to fly. But… That didn’t last long. When she was twelve months, a dragon in a hood snuck into the palace and killed her parents. She walked in right as he was about to leave, with both her parents dead on the floor. She tried to stop this dragon, but was too young to be able to stop him. Her parents were dead. Devastated, she left the kingdom, flying to a forest just outside Possibility. Thing is, she didn’t know how to hunt. And every time she tried, it ended badly. She only knew how to hunt scorpions. But she did however, manage to teach herself how to fish. This became her primary food source. From then on, she only wanted to know who killed her parents, where she came from, and who her real parents were. Luckily, she would meet some helpful dragons in Possibility soon after. While in Possibility something odd happened. She woke up, and suddenly, her vision was elsewhere. Everything was blurry, and the sounds were all echoed, but she could’ve sworn she heard her own voice… When she finally came back, a headache struck through her like a lightning bolt. She.. She had a vision of the future. Though she could hardly make out the difference between the floor and the ceiling, and all sounds were distorted. =Other= She is one of the few dragons in Pyrrhia with a last name. Xavier Dunick (pronounced Zay-Vee-Er Dune-Ick) Her adopted parents were both Outclaws, working for Queen Thorn. Her adopted Father was half NightWing. Before she hatched, at night the moonlight would make her egg sparkle and glow. Category:Males Category:Females Category:Content (Nightscale Xavier Dunick) Category:LGBT+ Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters Category:Animus